A Changed Destiny
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: What if Miyagi wasn't the one that came to Shinobu's rescue...?  Destiny takes its turn.   Shinobu x Usagi
1. An Altered Fate

**-A Changed Destiny-**

_ Chapter I_

* * *

I never would have expected him to just come along like that. I mean, I'm not one to believe in "love at first sight" and fairy tale crap like that, since most loves are supposed to blossom over time. Mine is an exception. It was so...sudden. Like a swift kick in the face…what an awful way to describe love. Unfortunately, (or fortunately) that's how to happened.

Of course, again, unlike most loves, I've fallen for one of the same sex. Me, a man, in love, with another…man. So I never really expected to be gay either. But some things, they just happen. It's…destiny; fate. I know it to be true. And someday, it will be. I, Shinobu Takatsuki, will be the only one loved by the great Usami Akihiko.

"...Shinobu? ...Shiiiinobu?" I heard a distant voice calling my name.

"Huh...what?" I muttered groggily, miffed I had been woken from my daydream. I blinked a couple times before my gaze was redirected to my sister who was standing in front of me, her hands placed on her hips. I lifted my head off the table and stared at her.

"Honestly Shinobu," she lectured, "if you're going to sleep, go to your room. It's what they're for."

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nehh nyeh nyeh," I mocked her with a smirk. She smacked the back of my head playfully with the duster she had in hand and shooed me from the table, so she could finish cleaning.

"So, is that Miyagi guy coming tonight?" I asked as I migrated over to the couch, planning on finishing what I'd started.

She blushed, which isn't something she normally did...at least...not when she was around me.

"Well, I guess I'll get outta here then," I mumbled, grabbing a jacket on my way out. Forget daydreaming.

"Wait! When-"

I shut the door before Sis could finish what she was saying.

Lately...it seemed she only cared for this Miyagi guy. What's so great about him? He's just a guy...

Usami is way better than him... I can remember the first (...and only time...for now) time I saw him...

It all started on a windy morning...which just so happened to be yesterday... when I was supposed to be going to a hotel to meet my sister's boyfriend. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked down the streets, admiring the tall buildings and zooming cars. I looked at the sky and smiled as the sun began to peek its way around a cloud. It was really a nice day today. Nothing could go-

Suddenly, I was slammed into an alleyway, and shoved up aginst a wall. Two gruff looking thugs wasted no time in corning me.

"Give us whatcha got in yer pockets..." One said icily. I sent him an equally threatening glare.

"Sorry, but I think I'm to old to be giving you my lunch money..." I smirked, pleased with my retort. I always was good at sarcasm. And being fearless. The man spat on the ground, giving me a whiff of his rancid breath.

"I'll teach-"

"I don't see any need for violence here." A calm and contained voice cut through. The quiet sound of footsteps came into the alley.

There he was.

"I think you guys had better run before I call the cops..." He smiled bitterly. "...Or...I could just take care of you myself." He cracked his knuckles, still grinning.

The men reluctantly slumped away, muttering empty threats all the way. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at my savior...who was...already walking away.

"Wait!" I called out. The man glanced at me from over his shoulder, and paused his walking away. "...Who are you?"

I heard him chuckle.

"Usami...Usami Akihiko." He waved over his shoulder and continued to walk away. I just stared at him as he left, frozen in place. My mouth had dropped open, and warm blush spread across my cheeks.

_"Wow..."_ I'd thought. _"How...cool!"_

The chilly December air cut through my thin coat like a knife. I shivered and cursed at how I should've grabbed a bigger coat. Dusk was settling over the city, and street lights slowly flickered to life.

I looked up at the setting sun in the sky, and to my surpise, white puffs slowly began to fall. As one fell on my nose, I shivered.

"Just my luck..."I spat, swatting the flake away. "It just had to snow..."

I ran quickly across the street and avoided all on coming traffic (there was only one close call... I swear) as I wandered into the park. I wrapped my coat more tightly around myself...when I saw "him". My eyes grew inhumanly wide. I couldn't believe it. My savior...and love. It's destiny, I swear.

I slowly snuck over there, acting like I was just on a casual stroll. I acted as though I was admiring the falling snow, though I still watched his every movement out of the corner of my eye.

Then...I bumped into him. I acted surprised and stared at him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," I apologized. He stared down at me, no true emotion showing on is face.

"...Aren't you that kid from yesterday?"

"Huh?" I acted as if I didn't know. I appeared to think before I allowed sudden "realization" hit me. "Wow, it's you! Meeting you here after all that, it must be destiny."

Usami laughed.

"Sure, kid, we'll go with that."

My heart fluttered. Usami was laughing...he looked so...hot.

"Um..." I fidgeted a bit. I wasn't used to being this nervous...I could feel my confidence getting drained by the second. "What are you...doing out here?"

"Nothing," he answered simply with a shrug, "Just taking a walk."

"Oh..."

There was an awkward silence as I tried to think of something interesting or rather, anything to say to him.

"Um, where-"

"Well," he interrupted unintentionally. "you'd better get going, it's getting late..." He looked at the falling snow again, "...and...cold." That being said, the great Usami...walked away. No goodbyes, no wave. All I got was the glory of watching him leave. I stood there for a moment, the soft snowflakes piled up on my head. Then, I turned around...and walked home.

* * *

**Jess: Phew, edited it. Fixed some typos, added some wordage. Good enough for me. **

**Paige: We're in editing frenzy right now.**

**Jess: That we are. I felt the need to fix all these stories that need fixing. So I'm fixing them. I also needed a refresher on this story, and I can't leave mistakes =_="**

**Paige: ...Review :D**


	2. Devil or Saint?

**Jess: Welcome all to Chapter II of MoonlightSkye's (Paige) and Partners-N-Crime's (ME :D) story :D**

**Paige: It's about time. = 3=**

**Jess: bite me. -.- anyway, just a note, the rest of this story (unless noted otherwise…which it hasn't….yet) will be in 3****rd**** person.**

**Paige: Yup :P**

**Jess: And thanks to all who reviewed/faved/alerted (and so on) our story so far ^^**

**Paige: can I disclaim?**

**Jess: -shrugs- sure.**

**Paige: …nevermind. I don't wanna. –walks off to go play .hack/- **

**Jess: -.- on with the story**

* * *

_Chapter II_

* * *

The next day in class, Shinobu doodled on the margins of his paper…almost all of them revolving around Usami.

"Oi!" The Literature teacher, Hiroki, snapped as he peered over Shinobu's shoulder. The whole class giggled as Hiroki snatched the younger boy's notebook away. He glanced at the doodles, then at Shinobu, then at the doodles, then again at Shinobu. He sighed and smacked him upside the head with the notebook, then slammed it back down on the desk.

"See me after class, Mr. Takatsuki," he snapped. "Now, as I was saying," he glared at Shinobu before continuing to talk about an old piece of literature that nobody really cared about. Before Shinobu knew it, the class was over, and the boy wasted no time in trying to make an escape.

"Not so fast!" Hiroko yelled and threw a book aimed for the back of Shinobu's head. The boy turned around, just in time to see the airborne book.

"Holy-" He cursed as he ducked dramatically. The aerial book was sent flying into the hallway, and smacked some innocent bystander…in the face…

Who just so happened to be Miyagi.

"Hiroki!" Shinobu heard the man yell before Hiroki shut the door. Miyagi began rattling the door handle, so Hiroki reached around and locked it. The brunette sighed and wandered back over to his desk, so he could lean on it. Miyagi could wait.

"Honestly, Takatsuki, you're failing classes as is. Maybe you should at least, I don't know, pay attention? Or at least _act_ like it."

Shinobu huffed and leaned against the shut classroom door. Miyagi was already gone.

"I can't pay attention. I just…don't get it,"

"Would you like me to speak to your father about the matter at hand?" Hiroki asked slyly.

"No," Shinobu mumbled. "Wait…" The boy paused, as if in deep thought. A small smirk grew on his lips before he continued. "…You know…just go on ahead." The boy shook his head, still smirking, "He probably won't care anyway,"

Hiroki's face turned a reddish tint and he murmured something like 'brat' under his breath.

"We'll just see about that," Kamijou growled.

~o~

Roughly two hours later, the two of them sat in front of Shinobu's father. Shinobu gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have smarted off to "Demon Kamijou" like that.

"Shinobu?" His dad called out, "You are well-aware of your grade in literature…correct?"

Shinobu nodded sheepishly. His father sighed.

"…What do you suppose we do about it, Kamijou-sensei?"

Hiroki appeared to think a minute. A small smirk played its way onto his lips as he chuckled evilly.

"There are so many ways I could think to solve this…" he paused a moment. "…but I think the best way to fix that problem is to get him a tutor."

Shinobu froze. A tutor…for _him_. He was way too smart for that…at least, he thought he was. As Shinobu became somewhat lost in thought, Kamijou continued.

"I have the perfect tutor in mind," Kamijou might as well have said "the devil himself" by the tone of voice he was using, "…his name…is Usami Akihiko,"

Like a trigger, Shinobu instantly started listening upon hearing the name "Usami Akihiko". Shinobu looked down at his feet and smiled. He'd have to thank Kamijou-sensei later.

"Isn't he that famous author?" Shinobu's dad questioned. "You _know_ him Kamijou-sensei?"

"Oh yes, I know him alright," the brunette laughed sourly, "He still owes me a favor from years ago, so I'm sure he won't decline,"

Mr. Takatsuki opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Miyagi, who came bursting through the door unexpectedly.

"Sir," he interrupted, "I heard Shinobu was here and well, in need of a…tutor. And I thought since he was going to be my new brother-in-law-"

"Sorry _Miyagi_," Kamijou sneered and patted Shinobu's shoulder in fake sympathy. "You're too late," Kamijou smirked jokingly, "Besides, what the hell could you teach the kid?"

Miyagi bit his lip and glared at the brunette in front of him.

"So who's the tutor then?" Miyagi demanded with his arms crossed. Kamijou blew him off.

"I don't remember this ever concerning you…Anyway," Kamijou continued as he turned his back to Miyagi, "is it a deal then?"

"…Well…" the older man pondered the situation. He glanced at his son, who looked almost _too_ happy. "…I…_suppose_ so…"

Shinobu grinned and resisted the urge to jump for joy right then and there; Kamijou fought the urge to laugh sadistically.

"_This is heaven!"_ Shinobu thought airily.

"_Heh, welcome to hell kid,"_ Kamijou thought maliciously.

Miyagi, who could almost feel the different atmospheres that seemed to be emancipating from the two males, slowly backed away and out the door in defeat. Silently, the principal wished he could do the same.

"Well," Hiroki smiled and once again placed his hands on Shinobu's shoulders, "I'll contact the devil, I mean, uh, Usami and see what he says. I'm quite _positive_ he'll say yes," the brunette grinned wider and escorted Shinobu out the door. As he shut the principal office door and began to walk off to his classroom, Hiroki glanced over his shoulder and said,

"Good luck, kid,"

* * *

**Jess: Yay, it's finished!**

**Paige: Yay! Now, everyone should go-**

**Kaiba: Review.**

**Jess and Paige: …**

**Kaiba: -.- what?**

**Paige: D: go away! You're in YUGIOH for God's sake!**

**Kaiba: -_- review.**

**Jess: -face palm- …I'll try and update soon.**


	3. First Session

****

Jess: Everyone, rejoice, for I have updated. =A=

**Paige: About friggen ti-**

**Jess: Don't even -.-||||**

**Paige: Fine. = 3= **

**Jess: Anyway…um…Suzuki! :O Do the disclaimuuuuur!**

**Paige: o.O Isn't that Usagi's-**

**Jess: shh! Watch!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Suzuki: …**

**Jess: HA! GENIUS! I couldn't have said it better myself! Alright people that's a wrap! Cocoa break time :D**

**Paige: …let's ****just get on with the chapter, shall we? =.=||||**

* * *

Shinobu stood in front of Usami Akihiko's door. He took a couple of deep breaths before he finished with a small sigh. He didn't have the nerve to open the door.

His fingertips vrushed against it, but he pulled back. Then, before Shinobu had time to do anything, someone opened the door, smacking Shinobu right in the face. He wobbled a bit from surprise but didn't fall down. And there in front of him stood Usami Akihiko.

" Weren't you supposed to be here twenty minutes ago…?" Usami asked, looking down at Shinobu skeptically. He sighed, not waiting for a reply.

"Come in so we can get started already."

Shinobu walked in behind Usami, examining every last thing about Usami's house. He was rich…his house was pretty clean and…there was a big, stuffed bear…sitting on the couch.

"What's that…?" Shinobu asked, pointing to the teddy bear.

Usami shrugged. The older male then scribbled something absently down on a nearby piece of paper.

"Answer this and I'll tell you its name."

Shinobu sighed and glanced down at the piece of paper.

_What's the ratio?_

_36 blue bears to 10 pandas._

Shinobu frowned.

"Aren't bears and pandas the same kind of thing…? And isn't this question a _little_ to easy for me?"

Usami rolled his eyes. "How about you just answer the damn question."

"Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh…" Shinobu mocked as he wrote his answer down. "Here."

Usami glanced at the paper Shinobu held out.

"Wrong. 36/10 is wrong."

"What?" Shinobu glared. "What's wrong with is then?"

Usami chuckled.

"Try reducing next time."

Shinobu growled, his stubbornness kicking in.

"You're supposed to be teaching me _English _and_ Literature_, not math. Besides, that problem was for kids anyway."

"Then why'd you answer it wrong?"

Shinobu paused.

"I…"

"Hmm…looks like you'll need more than just help in Literature."

Shinobu scoffed. Usami scanned the kid in front of him before the light bulb in the attic finally flickered on.

"Hey…you're that one kid…"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes, yes you are. And on top of that, you're _that_ kid. You keep randomly showing up and now you're in my house for tutoring…" Usami mused.

"Blame Hiroki-sensei," Shinobu muttered, "…or destiny…" Shinobu's voice trailed off near the end of his statement.

"What was that?" Usami asked.

"I said its-…nevermind…" Shinobu murmured barely audible.

"Oh…Okay," Usami answered, his voice hinting slight disturbance.

"Usagi! You dummy! I can't believe you-" Someone unknown yelled from the top of the stairs. Shinobu jumped in surprise at the sudden explosion of volume. He watched as a boy around his age stormed down the stairs.

"You need to-" The boy stopped in mid-rant as he laid eyes on Shinobu for the first time. "…Who's that?"

Usami frowned.

"No one important."

Shinobu frowned as well, but for a different reason.

"_No one important my ass…"_ Shinobu thought acidly as he glared at the unknown teen in front of him.

"Misaki," Usami addressed the boy, "you're tutoring session isn't until four o'clock. You can wait a minute for whatever it is you want to nag at me about," Usami murmured, "…But while you're waiting, why not make yourself useful and take this to the dry cleaners?"

Usami held up a bear and waved it around as he waited for the Misaki boy to take it.

Misaki reluctantly took it in the end. He marched angrily out the door, obviously miffed. Finally, Usami turned back to Shinobu.

"Now…where were we?" He smirked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ugggggh…" Shinobu groaned, glancing at the clock which read three-thirty. Usami sat in his chair next to Shinobu.

"Is this problem really that hard…?"

Shinobu didn't answer. He refused to appear weak in front of Usami.

"Kid? If it's still confusing, I can explain it again," Usami told him patiently.

Shinobu, again, didn't answer. Instead, he picked up his pencil and began working.

"There." He stated and shoved his paper over to the older male. Usami uttered an approval and tossed the paper back.

"Looks like you've got it."

"Hm, that's great and all…but I don't know, do you think we could move onto…hmm…maybe, _Literature?_"

Usami smirked in a sadistic way.

"That Kamijou… Always confusing his students…"

"And he throws things to. He likes to throw projectiles at people, especially students…" Shinobu added as he set his pencil down. Usami glanced at him, bemused.

"Well…what Literature piece do you need help with?"

"_All_ Literature…" Shinobu countered with a sigh.

Usami looked at him for a second before pointing to a table that had many books piled up on it.

"Why don't you go over there and see if there is a book in those piles that catches your interest."

Shinobu nodded and got up. He headed for the mounds of books. He went through the piles, throwing books he didn't like mindlessly to the ground. Shinobu picked up the last book of the piles (everything else ended up on the floor). He picked it up, cover down, so the only thing facing him was a small description of the story. It was a pale pink, and definitely looked the least boring. And since it was the last book, Shinobu didn't feel he had much of a choice…

"I guess I'll pick this one…" He mumbled, holding up the book so Usami could see it.

Usami concealed a laugh (and his surprise). He faintly wondered how _that_ of all books had ended up in those piles…

"You know…that's a BL novel…correct? One that I wrote…in fact."

Shinobu had heard the term before…but he had never learned the meaning. Didn't it mean something like…Big Long novel? Hmm…It seemed pretty short to him…

"Yeah, I know," Shinobu replied, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about.

Usami stared at him with a look of both amusement and confusion.

"So…you're saying you _like_ BL novels?"

Shinobu shrugged.

"I could go either way, really."

Usami chuckled at the kid's obvious spunk.

"Really now? That's quite…interesting… I, myself, prefer BL novels."

Shinobu looked him over. He had the overall appearance of a smart pants kinda guy.

"Yeah…you seem like the type who would,"

Usami was obviously a bit surprised by this comment. This kid could tell, just by looking? Shinobu, who was being as "observant" as ever, noticed the look of surprise. While chewing on the tip of his thumb nail, Shinobu wondered,

"_Why's he look so surprised? He's a novelist after all…so why wouldn't he like big, long, BORING books?"_

After a moments silence, Usami cleared his throat and glanced at the clock.

"Well, take that home with you and read it. We'll…err…_discuss_ it, next tutoring session."

Shinobu nodded with a shrug, and began to walk towards Usami's door.

"Thanks for the help, Usami," He said with a smile before exiting the house.

Shinobu lay on his bed later that night. He flipped open the book he had received at Usami's house.

"_I wonder what this thing is about anyway…? I probably should have read the description on the back instead of skimming it…"_ Shinobu thought as he flipped to the first page of the book. He began to read the first bit of it.

Thirty minutes later, Shinobu closed the book. His face felt like it was on fire. Well…at least now he knew what the true meaning of BL was.

But…he still wasn't sure how it worked…

So…he continued reading. It wasn't long after he finished the whole book. As he shut it, Shinobu frowned.

He needed to have a long discussion with Usami. What had that guy been _thinking?_ The main guy should've ended up with the _other_ guy! Jeez!

Sometimes…authors are stupid.

* * *

**Jess: annnnnnnnnnd done.**

**Paige: Teddy bears are evil you know. Jess told me they come alive at night…they eat people.**

**Jess: yes yes, they do. =A= anywayyy, hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter… show us some love by reviewing :D we're review addicts…we neeeeeed your feedback D**

…**Kay, I'm done being pathetic, so yeah, until next time :D**


	4. Moving On Up

_Chapter IV_

* * *

The next day school passed by very quickly. During his math and literature classes, Shinobu did his best to pay attention. After Literature class was over, Hiroki sauntered over to Shinobu and smirked.

"So, how was your little play date with the devil?"

Shinobu stacked all of his materials neatly on his desk, one on top of the other. He looked up with a smirk.

"Thanks so much sensei! I'm really enjoying my new tutor."

Hiroki's mouth fought the urge to drop open. Shinobu stood up and stretched, that stupid grin still present on his face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe it's time for me to go. See you." Shinobu grabbed his books and walked off, radiating his brimming confidence with every step he took. Hiroki watched him leave, not believing what he just heard. The miffed brunette kicked Shinobu's desk and grumbled 'brat' under his breath.

It wasn't longer afterwards that Shinobu was in front of Usami's house. This time, he brazenly opened the door and stepped inside.

Usami's eyes shot over to the door when Shinobu walked in like he wasn't expecting him. Once he saw who it was, a small grin spread over his face.

"Enjoy your book?" he asked.

Shinobu blushed. The book itself was good overall. Some of the parts he really didn't want to...erm..._discuss_.

Usami stretched out on his couch and stared at the other, amusement in his eyes.

"I prepared some questions for you to answer, so I can ensure that you really read it. There over there," Usami pointed his thumb towards the table. From where he was standing, Shinobu could see stapled pieces of paper and a pencil. He set his things down near the door and strolled over to the table, Usami's eyes following him all the way.

Shinobu picked up the papers and glanced over them as he sat down. He picked up the pencil and wrote his name across the top out of sheer habit. He then proceeded to scribble down answers.

_"What is the theme of this story? Justify your answer by using examples from the text."_

Too easy. That's what Shinobu told himself anyway. He found questions like that and the ones about the story were easy to answer. It were the opinion ones that caught him off guard.

_"What is your opinion on the text on pages 64-72? Please, use detail."_

Shinobu didn't even have to look at the book to know what was on those pages. His face immediately heated up. Why did it have to be **that** scene?

Shinobu shook his head, shaking all doubt away. He stared down at the question confidently and began writing. He wouldn't be beaten so easily. He'd give Usami just what he asked for.

About 15 minutes later, Shinobu sharply set the pencil down and stood up. He walked over to the couch Usami was sitting at and handed him the paper. Usami set the book he was reading down and let his reading glasses fall to the tip of his nose. Shinobu watched nervously as Usami's eyes scanned the paper.

"Looks like you got all but two of them right. I don't except 'no comment' as an answer." He stated with a frown. He looked up at the other. Shinobu felt his heart go into a tizzy.

"I didn't have a comment," Shinobu said hurriedly, his face heating up. He looked away so Usami couldn't see his face. If he wouldn't have turned, he could have seen the smirk on the Usami's face.

"I'm surprised you even read it at all. You mean you actually _like_ BL?"

"No comment."

Usami's smirk grew wider as he hit Shinobu's back with the papers he had in his hand.

"Here take this. And who'd have thought...I'm surprised."

Shinobu ignored his request, not on purpose. There were too many thoughts in his head to listen to what the other was saying.

So, if Usami liked BL too...did that mean-?

"Are you...gay?" Shinobu blurted out totally unintentionally. He immediately covered his mouth after he said, not believing it slipped.

A moments silence passed. Shinobu knew he royally screwed up this time. When Usami started talking, he froze.

"I don't know...am I?" His voice hinted at amusement, but Shinobu wasn't sure.

Shinobu turned to face him, frowning. His confidence was redeeming itself.

"I dunno, are you?"

"What about you?" Usami asked, changing the subject. "Are you?"

Shinobu crossed his arms and walked around to the couch and sat at the opposite end of Usami. He looked the other way, still frowning.

"Who destiny puts me with is out of my control. It doesn't matter who...but it's who I like."

Usami stared at him curiously for a brief second before looking straight ahead at Suzuki who was sitting there observing it all. Anyone who watched Usami's face could tell he was pleased with that answer.

"I guess you could say I'm gay."

Shinobu froze, not sure if he heard right. He'd hoped that was the answer he'd get, but he didn't think it would happen. Now the only problem was...who did this guy like? Shinobu frowned. He needed to know who to remove.

"So," Shinobu started, crossing his arms again and looking away, "is there anyone you l-l-like." He managed to say, blush returning to his features.

Usami shrugged.

"I have someone in mind."

Shinobu bit his lip so he wouldn't question him any further. He desperately wanted to ask who it was... But, he really didn't want to have to start a hit list.

"Oh." Was all he said. The blonde stared down at his feet and tried to regain control of his heart rate. The butterflies in his stomach slowly began to stop their fluttering.

Shinobu turned to the other smiling.

"So what am I going to be studying today?"

Usami stared back at him for a second and appeared to think.

"You did well enough on that paper, so I guess we don't need to focus on reading comprehension right now."

Shinobu frowned. That's what he was here for, wasn't?

"What then?"

The author stared at him with the vaguest expression possible.

"How about Sex Ed?"

Shinobu broke into a coughing fit and almost went into cardiac arrest. Usami bit back a grin.

"Relax kid, I'm just kidding."

Shinobu calmed his coughing fit and took a few deep breaths.

"Th-then what?"

"Since BL seems to interest you too much, let's settle with some nice old classic literature."

"Classic?" Shinobu groaned.

"Precisely." Usami smirked.

"Which one?" Shinobu groaned.

Usami shrugged before walking off to one of his many bookshelves. He looked a moment before picking on and tossing to Shinobu.

Shinobu frowned.

"It's in English..."

"Can you read it?" Usami glared, looking meaner than he intended.

"Yeah..." Shinobu mumbled.

He looked at the book title once more.

"To Kill a Mockingbird...What's a mockingbird?"

When he didn't get a reply, he shoved the book in his bag with a sigh.

"Is it boring?" Shinobu asked.

Usami shrugged.

"Read and find out."

Shinobu pouted.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as you might think."

Shinobu wasn't convinced.

* * *

Days passed quickly and Shinobu could almost feel himself getting closer to the author. He'd also began reading the novel. It wasn't as boring as he thought it would be. He still didn't know what a mockingbird was though... Apparently it was a sin to kill one.

"Kamijou's informed me on how well you've been doing. Your grades have risen. Good job." Usami commended while they were working on a math problem.

"Who's Kamijou?" Shinobu asked, puzzled.

"...Hiroki-sensei?"

Shinobu felt dumb. He didn't say anything else for awhile.

"...So...How did you guys meet each other? I don't know why you'd associate with someone like him." Shinobu grumbled. Usami just chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"That's irrelevant to everything we've discussed thus far. Finish up that problem."

Shinobu groaned but did as he was told.

"Do I divide here?"

"No, multiply."

"But I thought-"

Usami placed his hand over Shinobu's and began to write the problem for him.

"Geez...you're hopeless." Usami chuckled and shook his head.

Shinobu's face turned dark crimson from the small touch.

"Th-Thanks." He murmured, not thinking properly. Usami smirked. The author looked down at the problem once more.

"Now it's right."

Shinobu scanned the problem and checked through the answer. He noticed his mistake right away.

"Oh, I see now." Shinobu's face was still red. Usami bit back a grin. The kid was so innocent. Before Shinobu knew it, his session was over, much to his disappointment.

"Oi! Usagi!" The boy named Misaki interrupted from the outside. He tapped lightly on the door. "It's 4, I wanna get this over with. I got the groceries you wanted too."

Usami muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"Alright alright, get in here then." Usami called. "I'll see you later, kid." Usami said to Shinobu as he rubbed his temples. Small pangs of jealous shot through Shinobu, even though he did his best to ignore them. Misaki shuffled in through the door, his hands completely full. Shinobu grabbed his things and walked silently out the door.

Once outside, Shinobu let out a huge, exasperated sigh.

That Misaki kid had to go.

* * *

**Jess: I FOUND THE NOTEBOOK :D I CAN UPDATE THIS AGAIN**

**Paige: You're terrible. Seriously? March? I didn't even know you lost it.**

**Jess: REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER :D**


End file.
